After a server is powered up, its basic input/output system (BIOS) may perform power-on self-test (POST) for it to initialize the swarm of components on the motherboard and provide the necessary runtime environment for the operating system. The BIOS usually disables components that cannot be properly initialized during POST and records part of the POST results locally. To detect and solve problems that may have occurred, a user needs to operate the server and peruse the records on site. In other words, when it comes to maintaining, say, a data center with incoming servers, there is not an apparent way to thoroughly inventory, inspect, and verify the hardware configuration of the new machines.